PokeCeption
by xBlack.Rose.Dragonx
Summary: Lucas is dreaming. or is he?


Everything was dark. I can't see. But where am i? Dead? No, I can't be dead. But yet...Everything is so cold…What's going on?

In the distance, a light appeared, and I could feel my legs dragging me towards it. I could see what appeared to be a woman in a red dress. But what was it? A woman? A Pokémon? I'm not entirely sure.

As I got closer to the light, I felt myself gain control of my legs again; so I began to run as fast as I could. I needed to get out of the darkness, to quench my thirst for the light.

"Lucas!" called out a sharp, male voice call out to me. And then I began to fall. Further and further into the darkness and further from the light. Where was I going? I tried to call for help, but nothing was coming out. And then there was nothing…

It felt like hours, maybe even days. But when I woke up, I knew it wasn't. I had questions, but no answers.

I was laying in a grassy field, with small white flowers surrounding me. It was bright, but no sun; the sky was white. Not blue, but white. Strange. I must still be dreaming, I thought.

The wind began to blow, but from where, I wasn't sure. I turned to see a flash of red and yellow, so my eyes followed it; but it disappeared into thin air. Gone, just like that. Then, I felt something stab at my hand, so I lifted it, realising that I had crushed a flower. This flower looked just like all the rest, except for the fact that it was crumpled…it was depressing to look at.

And so I heard it. Breathing. So loud, it felt like a thousand wings simultaneously beating in the sky. I jumped, startled, and tried to run. But it was no use because I ran straight into a wall; a wall that seemed to ripple and wave as I touched it. With each passing moment, I could see my reflection growing clearer and clearer. A mirror? Strange, why would there be a mirror? I thought, as I examined myself. Blue, messy hair…my dark coloured vest…but I couldn't concentrate on myself. Because there was something else the mirror showed me; a large, gigantic Pokémon. It was grey, with black markings on its face, and what looked like a gold crown, majestically standing upon its back. The Pokémon's great, green eyes glared at me. I gulped for air, as if I couldn't breathe and turned to face it.

I began to reach into my pocket, feeling around for poke balls; but there was none.

"You're kidding me…" I whispered, trying to back up. But it was no use. The wall was still there, blocking my chance of running to safety. I tried to shift to the side, out of its sight, but something held my legs in place. I looked down, and saw a black puddle. It was slowly crawling up my leg. I closed my eyes, afraid. Was this the end?

"Hello?" I asked. I seemed to be in a shop. There was a person about, but nobody was moving. On top of that, my vision was blurred. I looked around, and saw a woman in the corner. She was wearing a red, flowing dress, and her hair was straight and blonde…I squinted my eyes to get a better look. A Jynx. Great, just my luck, I thought. The light began to shine in my face, and as I looked away, the jynx began to follow me. Slowly, but surely, it was following me. I hurried towards the counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked the shop keeper; a middle aged man with a wicked, horrifying smile on his face. He turned his head, and his hair morphed into tentacles. I backed up, scared, as the tentacles reached out and grabbed at my throat. I couldn't breathe! I felt my face turn blue as the shop keeper slowly continued to change into a tangrowth. I tried howling for help, but it was no use. Then, I felt hands reach up my back; it was the Jynx! I began struggling, but it was no use. I kicked and gasped for air. And then, I heard a song. The most soothing thing I had heard my entire life. And I drifted to sleep.

When I awoke, I was laying on top of a snorlax; its chest raising and lowering with each breath it took. I could hear what sounded like talking, but I wasn't sure. I tried to get up, but it was no use. The tangrowth had its vines tightly wrapped around my arms. So I sat still, holding my breath in fear of my life. I closed my eyes. But within seconds, I felt cold hands reaching up my shirt, massaging my chest. My eyes flashed open. The Jynx was molesting me!

"get o—" I began, but then the tangrowth reached another vine out and wrapped it around my neck. I couldn't speak. So I began struggling. It was a terrible experience. Pokémon? Molesting humans? Unspeakable! But then, I felt the Jynx reaching to remove my pants I kicked, while a humungous shadow loomed over us. I kicked at the Jynx, but I missed. And then my eyes widened at the most horrifying sight I had ever seen; a wailord. And it was wrapped in what appeared to be a condom. I tried to let out a scream as the Jynx turned me over and held me down. And then the wailord entered me. It was over.

And then I woke up to something shaking my arm. Dawn's piplup. Was it still a dream? Or was I truly awake? I wasn't sure. I looked around, noticing I was back in a small field. And then I realised. I was alive, not split in half, and I had my clothes on. I wasn't dreaming. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Lucas!" I heard, then turned to see Dawn running towards me.

"Hey!" I called back. When she got close enough, I noticed her brilliant smile. In her hand, she held a poke ball.

"Wasn't it your birthday yesterday?" she giggled. I nodded.

"Great! I have a gift for you!" She handed me the poke ball, and I sighed then pressed the button. A flash of light lit up the area, and I screamed.


End file.
